Playing with the Death
by Chiddory
Summary: Naruto, em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar sua Festa do Pijama do tédio, propõe que seus amigos jogassem um jogo... Mas esse jogo pode mudar suas vidas...Ou suas mortes. Sasusaku/ Naruhina/ Saino.


"_Se você quiser passar o tempo com alguma coisa legal, faça de tudo, menos mexer com o que não deve."_

Essa foi a lição que aprendi depois eu e meus cinco amigos resolvemos "brincar" com coisas sobrenaturais.

_H.S._

Sakura olhou-se no espelho novamente, arrumando os cabelos róseos que teimavam em grudar no seu gloss labial. Passou um pouco de água na mancha de chocolate que tinha na blusa de seu pijama e abriu a porta do banheiro, retornando à sala da casa de Naruto, seu melhor amigo. Sasuke e Sai estavam entediados, jogados um de cada lado do sofá, olhando para a televisão, que passava Altas Horas no exato momento. Naruto andava de um lado pro outro com uma cara de morte, e Ino e Hinata estavam lendo revistas do ano de 2004.

_Tédio_ _Mortal_.

Sakura sentou-se do lado de Ino e Hinata e começou a folhear uma revista que tinha uma modelo nem-tão-famosa assim na capa. Definitivamente, aquela Festa do Pijama de Naruto estava uó. Então a brilhante mente loira iluminou-se com uma ideia que o fez berrar.

- JÁ SEI! - Gritou Naruto, assustando os amigos na sala. Ino deu um gritinho surdo e quase caiu da cadeira. - Gente, pra animar essa festa... Vamos fazer um jogo!

- Que jogo, Dobe ? - Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o loiro. Ele teria de admitir: também não aguentava mais olhar para aquela cara horrorosa do Serginho Groisman.

- O jogo do compasso – Disse Naruto com uma lâmpada acessa em baixo da cara, fazendo uma sombra sinistra.

- Mas é óbvio que não Naruto! Você pirou foi ? - Falou Sakura, dando um cascudo na cabeça do loiro, que fez um bico imenso.

- Ah, deve ser legal... Porque não tentamos? - Disse Sai, ainda olhando pra TV. - O que você acha amorzinho? - completou o moreno, olhando pra Ino.

- Ah Sai... Não sei não...Brincar com essas coisas de espiritos.. - Ino tremia levemente, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede.

- Ah gente! Qual é! Vocês são um bando de bixinhas – Disse Naruto olhando diretamente para Sasuke e Sai.

- Como é, Dobe? - Sasuke mirou para Naruto como se fosse arrancar sua cabeça só com um olhar. - A única bixinha que tem aqui é você, valeu? Só por isso, eu tô dentro – Sasuke levantou do sofá e sentou na mesa, ao lado de Sakura.

- Se o Sasuke-kun tá dentro, eu também estou então! - Exclamou a rosada, segurando o braço de seu namorado.

Sai levantou-se e sentou ao lado de Ino na mesa. A loirinha sussurrou no ouvido de seu namorado: - Sai, tem certeza que você quer brincar disso? Eu.. tô com medo... - Sai olhou para Ino e fez cosquinhas na sua costela – Amorzinho, você realmente acredita nessa palhaçada de espíritos e coisas sobrenaturais? Fala sério! - o moreno terminou sua frase com um sorriso sarcástico o rosto.

Hinata observava Naruto pegar uma revista com o nome "Sobrenatural" escrito em sua capa. O loirinho rapidamente pegou uma tesoura e começou a recortar quadradinhos com uma letra em cada um. - Naru-kun? O que vo-você está fazendo? - perguntou Hina, olhando toda a ação do loiro à sua frente.

- Tô preparando nosso jogo, chuchu – Respondeu Naruto, mandando um beijinho e uma piscadela pra sua namorada. Hinata ficara extremamente vermelha com esse feito. - Eu to recortando dessa revista, aqui tem ensinando como jogar. - Completou Naruto, acabando de cortar a palavra SIM em um quadrado relativamente maior que os outros.

- Ô Dobe! Isso sai pra hoje ? - perguntou Sasuke meio impaciente.

- O que tem eu? - Perguntou Sai, olhando para o moreno.

- Não você idiota! O jogo! - Retrucou Sasuke, enquanto batia os dedos debilmente na superfície gelada da mesa de mármore.

- Pronto pronto povo! Sem stress.. - Disse Naruto, que acabara de recortar as palavras e agora arrumava-as em um círculo no meio da mesa onde todos se encontravam sentados. Após isso, o loiro pegou o compasso na mochila da escola e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata. O círculo era formado por letras de A-Z e números de 1-10, lado a lado. Um pouco mais ao centro, estavam as palavras SIM e NÃO, e exatamente no centro, ficava o compasso, que deveria ser segurado apenas pelo topo daquele que faria a pergunta.

Naruto leu as regras escritas na revista em voz alta para todos ouvirem, e resolveram começar o jogo (a maioria contrariada, óbvio). - Beleza, então, pra começar, eu faço a primeira pergunta! - disse o loiro entusiasmado, apoiando o dedo na ponta do compasso. - Tem alguém aqui?

Todos olharam tensos para o compasso no centro do tabuleiro. Segundos mortais se arrastaram. Até que ouve um leve movimento, levando o compasso à parar sua ponta na palavra "Sim". Sakura arregalou os olhos e agarrou Sasuke. Naruto, por uma fração de segundo ficou com cor-de-morto. Ele olhou ao redor, para o rosto de cada um de seus amigos, que estavam paralisados, olhando-o.

- Ahm.. E agora? Hehe... - falou o loirinho, olhando para Sasuke.

- Agora pergunta outra coisa, idiota! - Exclamou Sasuke, tremendo levemente. Ele tinha que confessar: estava começando a ficar com medo daquele jogo estranho... Tinha um clima frio em volta deles que realmente provocava calafrios.

...

- Ahm... Você é homem ou mulher? - perguntou Ino, que resolveu se manifestar diante do silêncio pesado que se instalara devido ao cagaço de Naruto e o medo dos participantes restantes. O compasso que ainda era segurado pelo menino, girou levemente até parar na letra A .

- A ? Deve ser mulher então né? - Perguntou Sai, olhando para o restante. - Quero dizer, A é a letra representante do sexo feminino... Se fosse a letra O seria o representante do sexo masculino.

- Entendo... Bom, tem algo que você queira nos dizer? - Se empolgou Sai.

…

- Fala sério, esse jogo inútil. Tsc, com licença mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer, como assistir a Anahi dando entrevista para o Programa do Jô. - Disse Sasuke, levantando-se e saindo da mesa.

- SASUKE, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE EU DISSE NO COMEÇO? - Berrou Naruto, ainda segurando o compasso. - NA REVISTA TAVA DIZENDO QUE NINGUÉM PODE SE RETIRAR DO JOGO SEM PEDIR PRA SAIR, RETARDADO!

As garotas olharam perplexas de Sasuke para Naruto. Nunca tinha visto o loiro falar daquele jeito com o Uchiha. E estavam mais assustadas ainda, pelo fato de Sasuke ter desobedecido as regras daquele jogo. Realmente, não era a coisa mais apropriada a fazer.

- Tsc.. E você realmente acha... Que eu iria acreditar em uma coisa dessas? - Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentou novamente no sofá, ligando a TV no Altas Horas.

A atenção de todos desviou-se para o tabuleiro no centro da mesa, onde o compasso se movia novamente, em direção às letras S-H-I.

- Na-naruto-kun, eu não quero mais jogar isso... - Falou Hinata, apertando-se contra o namorado. - A-acho que ninguém mais quer... - Ela olhou para as amigas, que concordaram imediatamente com um aceno de cabeça.

- Tudo bem vai, podemos sair ? - Naruto perguntou, o compasso permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Todos se entreolharam e subentendeu-se que poderiam sair daquela mesa. Ino, Hinata e Sakura correram para o sofá e agarraram Sasuke, que ficou amassado e esmagado pelos peitos nada gigantescos de Hina-chan.

Naruto e Sai pegaram uma caixa velha de papelão e colocaram lá dentro todo o material usado durante o jogo, inclusive a revista. - Acho melhor nos livrarmos disso né? - Disse o loiro, olhando para Sai.

- A gente podia dar pro Kiba! - Disse Sai com um olhar demoníaco. Ele definitivamente odiava o filho do porteiro. Ninguém sabe porque, mas eles eram inimigos mortais.

- Não, coitado do Kiba! Vamos botar fogo nisso amanhã, agora tá muito tarde... - E o loiro deixou a caixa em um canto na sala. Naruto então sentou-se com o resto de seus amigos no sofá, enquanto escutava Sai pronunciar palavras parecidas com "tirar água do joelho" e "já volto" .

- Sasuke? O que quer dizer a palavra SHI ? - perguntou Ino, agarrada na perna do moreno.

- E como é que eu vou saber Ino? Isso é em que língua ? Grego? - Respondeu Sasuke, meio irritado com toda aquela frescura. Francamente! Eles realmente acreditavam naquela babaquice de espíritos, maldições, fantasmas e sobrenatural ? Fala sério né...

Os amigos ficaram assistindo Altas Horas até o fim. Naruto e Ino já tinham adormacido e estavam babando em cima de Sasuke. Sakura fazia cafuné no mesmo, enquanto Hinata lutava contra o sono. O Uchiha estava rendendo-se aos poucos, quando em um flash lembrou-se da ausência de Sai. O garoto tinha anunciado que iria ao banheiro uma meia hora atrás, não era possível que ele demoraria tanto tempo assim pra fazer as necessidades. Então, incontrolavelmente um arrepio invadiu a espinha de Sasuke e ele lembrou-se das aulas de Japonês que tinha tido antes de viajar ao Japão como presente de seus 15 anos, no ano passado.

"_Merda... Shi, em japonês quer dizer o número 4 ou... Morte."_

Então o moreno teve um breve pressentimento que eles não deveriam ter feito aquele jogo. Não que ele estivesse com medo! Um Uchiha nunca tinha medo. Ele só estava um pouco... receoso, agora que as coisas começaram a se ligar em sua cabeça. Sasuke então resolveu levantar-se e procurar Sai. Saiu devagar do maio das garotas e rebocou Naruto com ele.

- Teme! O que você tá fazendo? Já tá de manhã? - perguntou Naruto meio desnorteado.

Não, Dobe... é que temos que ver se está tudo bem com Sai...

- Ahm? O que isso quer dizer Sasuke?

Sasuke explicou tudo à Naruto e os dois andaram silenciosamente até o banheiro. A porta encontrava-se fechava, mas havia uma luz saindo por debaixo da porta. Os amigos se entreolharam e abriram a porta de uma vez só. Suspiraram aliviados quando viram Sai sentado na privada, fazendo suas necessidades, com um livro erótico nas mãos.

- Putz Sai! Você tá cagando? Que cheiro de tchaca podre! - Exclamou Naruto, abanando o ar.

- Pelo menos você não tá mutilado dentro da banheira... - Murmurou Sasuke. Como ele tinha sido idiota! Pensar que seu amigo ia morrer por causa de um jogo idiota... Tsc, devia ser o cansaço. O moreno resolveu deitar-se e dormir para ver se esfriava a cabeça um pouco.

~ ~ ~


End file.
